


Vid: Sexyback

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Miss Phryne Fisher: bringing sexy back since 1928.  (A Phryne vid.)





	Vid: Sexyback

**Title:** Sexyback

 **Music:** Sexyback, by Corinne Bailey Rae

 **Fandom:** Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries

 **Length:** 2:37

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lxne1uy76otl98u/Sexyback_final_signed.mp4) and subtitles HERE

**Note:** Made for **tearful-eye** for Festivids 2013. Originally posted anonymously [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l97z5akj94jd0cx/sexyback.srt.txt).

 **Password** phryne


End file.
